RWBY: REDACTED
by Dainoues
Summary: The future, in nearly every sense, was lost. All that had once opposed the devil known as Salem had been reduced into a pathetic shell of what it once was. The remnants of RWBY had lost nearly all that they had once loved. With defeat at their doorsteps, they resort to one desperate act, to send back a single person into the past. With hope, he will change the course of history.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: REDACTED

Subject ID: CD-001 'Andrei Pavlov'

Date of Production: -Corrupted-

Mission Parameters: Preserve critical members of Ozpin's inner circle. Including but not limited to:

-Team RWBY

-Team JNPR

-Qrow Branwen

-Ironwood

* * *

_CD-001 Status: Active_

_With a swift flash of red, the machine came to life. Its systems booted up as its red eyes scanned about the room it found itself in._

_Four figures were quickly identified around it, Ruby Rose immediately noted among them. Beside her stood Blake Belladona and Weiss Schnee, before finally identifying the last figure as Ironwood._

"_Will it work?", asked Weiss, her voice was stern, nearly commanding to the man beside her._

_Ironwood said nothing as his weathered eyes stared downward, his body showed signs of uncertainty._

"_It has to, otherwise, we may as well tear it apart…it would at least be payback for Qrow...and Yang.", Blake muttered, her eyes furrowed tightly, indicative of pure fury._

"…_Can you hear us?", Ruby called, her arms were crossed, and her stance was unmoving._

_With the machine now prompted, it answered in kind, "Affirmative, Ruby Rose, Leader of Team RWBY.", it buzzed._

"_Do you remember what happened?"_

"_Affirmative, 72 hours ago, this unit had executed Qrow Branwen, member of Team STRQ, 48 hours ago, this unit had been disabled by Team RWBY after terminating the subject identified as Yang Xiao Long."_

_Ruby's brow twitched at that statement, her fist clenched, trembling. "…What is your mission?"_

_The machine had taken a second to process its new function, "4 hours ago, my mission objective has been reprogrammed, my new mission is now to preserve the lives of all essential members of Salem's opposing forces, including but not limited to Team RWBY, Team JN-"_

"_Okay, so your functioning properly now.", Weiss cut in before they were to be subjected to another long statement, she then turned to the other three people in the room, "…Should we be doing this?"_

_Blake answered, "Why shouldn't we? Win or lose, this future isn't one worth living in…not anymore, for all intents and purposes, Salem may as well have won.", her voice was harsh, a grim sense of hopelessness had lined her words._

_Silence filled the room, the dread that had once been pushed back quickly loomed over their shoulders._

_With no other stimuli to react to, the machine proceeded to sit itself up right, glancing at itself._

_Its own body that had once been covered in a layer of flesh and blood was now torn into ribbons, barely holding itself together. A reminder of his battle with RWBY._

_All that had remained of it was its own robotic endoskeleton, made from the toughest alloys one could buy, courtesy of the late Arthur Watts._

"_Notice: Yang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen are confirmed dead, objective partially compromised.", it echoed._

"…_For this future, but you're going to change that…", Ruby replied, her cold composure returning to meet the android._

"_Error: This unit fails to comprehend your meaning."_

"_Don't ask, just listen.", Weiss scolded, before turning to Ironwood, whom nodded._

"_CD-001, you are to be transported into the past, where Salem had yet to have made her move, you will inject yourself into human society and carry out your objectives by any means necessary, understood?", Ironwood paused._

_The machined blinked in confirmation._

"_All right, then let's get your disguise ready, we can't have you compromised immediately after being sent through.", Ironwood then beckoned for the machine to follow him into the next room._

_The machine understood, dragging itself off the table and onto its own feet, following the general into the next room, leaving the remaining member of Team RWBY to contemplate their own thoughts._

"…_Ruby, if this thing doesn't work…", Blake dared not to finish that line of thought, luckily, she didn't have too, for Ruby understood._

"_It must, there has to be a better ending than…this, where we lose almost everything and everyone we loved, It can't be the only way all this ends…there has to…", Ruby answered, her voice echoed her most desperate hopes._

_The others dared not to speak anymore of this, they've already had enough heartbreak for this week, speaking of it would do little to help now._

* * *

"_001, report, what is your new identity?", Winter prompted._

"_Andrei Pavlov, Atlesian citizen.", 'Andrei', answered._

_With a silent nod, she then moved on, "Here are the papers and identifications for your new identity, they should match up with your story.", she spoke as she passed the said items into the hands of the machine, which were now covered in flesh._

'_Andrei' had a rather basic look, for someone who towered over seven feet tall. He had the beginnings of a beard and his scalp was clean shaven. His skin was fair and had a fair muscle tone for his build._

_The only thing he was missing was the clothing, although an oversight on Winter's expense, it was one that was easy to rectify._

_He was immediately fitted with a basic graying T-shirt and a pair of pants._

"…_Alright, the preparations are nearly done, we just need to get you armed and ready for the mission, help yourself to the equipment in the backroom and meet me in the center-most part of the complex, we'll get you started there.", said Winter. "…And do so in moderation, we only have so many armaments in stock.", she added._

* * *

"_I still think we should send him back a bit further, give him some time to plant some roots and preparations for the future, to be ready for her.", Weiss argued._

"_There's little point in sending him any further back at that point, besides if we send him too far back, then we risk him doing something small yet large enough to alter the path of the timeline severely, our goal is to ensure that we actually win this fight, not make another one. 20 years is enough and that is final.", Ironwood argued back in response, making it known there was no more room for discussion._

_With that said, Andrei had finally entered the room with all the equipment he would deem necessary for his new mission. Making an effort make sure that most of his equipment would be appropriate for that time period. "I am now combat ready.", he stated._

_He was covered head to toe in protective plates, far more than an average soldier, a considerably heavier variant of the Atlesian military uniform._

_His helmet had no opening at the mouth and his voice was transmitted entirely through the radio. The pauldrons were twice the size and his legs left nearly no exposed points, aside from the joints._

_The room then turned to the android as he stood there, his armory had included the standard rifle and pistol, a set of grenades slung from his belt, and a pack to hold any ammunition he desired._

"_Stand by for further orders...", Ironwood ordered curtly, before he then turned his attention back to RWBY. "As I said, there is little time for discussion, the longer we take to discuss this matter, the less time we have before Salem catches on to our last resort."_

"_Professor Brown, is it ready?", Ironwood asked as he turned to a man that operated a console, he was considerably aging, his hair was gray and skin had wear and tear._

"_Yes, General. We're ready to send it through.", the elder replied._

"_Then let's do it.", Ironwood continued, his eyes turned to the android, which acknowledged his gaze before stepping onto a platform, which barely seemed to be holding together, especially for his weight._

"_Professor, send him-"_

"_Wait.", Ruby interrupted, stepping on the platform toward the android._

_Everyone paused, Ironwood was slightly annoyed at the delay, but it was of little consequence at this point._

"_Android, I want to add an additional mission parameter.", she commanded._

"_Affirmative, state your-"_

"_Your additional objective is to seek out allies for us against Salem, our numbers will not be enough. Gain their trust and enlist their services, by all means. Blackmail, threats, or etcetera.", the command surprised the room, but no one protested. She wasn't wrong, at this time, they were now reduced to a small force, a small fraction of what they were._

"…_Command accepted."_

_With that Ruby turned around and made it off the platform, nodding toward Ironwood and Brown._

"…_Do it Professor.", Ironwood ordered._

_Brown nodded and started to operate the machine._

_It came to life quickly, the center panel lit up as a surge of power surrounded the android that stood within it, his visor beeped in alert as it detected danger, but it was ignored as the android held firm, he did not have much time before his vision was then filled with an overwhelming white and his systems surged out into overload._

* * *

_In less than a moment after the initial surge of his systems. He felt himself falling, immediately after his feet had been planted on what he had once considered solid ground, he felt himself falling. _

_He felt no solid object to grab onto as his arms reached out blindly as his optics were still rebooting, leaving his body to free fall from whatever heights he had been launched from._

'_Warning, falling likely to cause severe system damage.'_

_A good long moment had passed as he heard the wind blasting past his ears before he felt himself slam into a soft but ice-cold surface. There was no harm done to his body, but he felt the surface he landed upon to be of wet texture, if the substance that cover his armor was any indication._

'_Snow.', was all the machine could guess before its optics booted back up to life, finding itself in the middle of a raging blizzard._

"_Scanning…Scanning, location unidentified, more information required."_

_"Suggestion, find nearest points of civilization and gather intel."_

_The android then started to prop itself up onto its feet, "Scanning, confirmed, life signs detected southward, moving toward location.", with that in mind, Andrei made his way through the forest as snow mercilessly assaulted his already cold body._

* * *

**Hey everyone that is currently reading this.**

**Just want to say thank you for taking the time to read this story that I happened to think up late at night.**

**So, to start off, this is my first story to post on this website, so please take it easy on me, I'll learn in time.**

**In the meanwhile, if you could spare the effort to, tell me if there is anything that I should refine or add on to make this story better.**

**Night, and thank you for your time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Time of arrival: 5 hours ago

Status: Freezing

Alert: Seek shelter immediately

Location: Indeterminable

* * *

_The machine had trekked down from the mountainous terrain he had found himself in, finding the slight rise temperature much more tolerable, but it was still going to shut down in its current environment._

_The armor weighed down on 'Andrei' as his heavy boots sunk deep into the snow, which reached up to his knees. With each effort made to move forward, the frost in his joints seemingly fought him with just as much force._

_His helmet's flashlights lit the way, though the frost started to build up in the cameras on his face plate, which was the only thing to grant the wearer sight. Every few seconds demanding his attention to wipe away the bits of snow that threatened to blind him. If the unit had the ability express irritation or the smallest bit of anger, it most certainly would have._

_-Point of interest spotted_

_-Likely point of shelter._

_The machine wasted no time in moving in that direction, its frozen limbs once more fighting every move it made. Whether it was pure strength or an unknown force of will manifested within, it kept striding through with the promise of shelter and survival._

_Coming clearly into view was an old shed, parts of which were very visibly worn and neglected, whoever had owned it either lacked the care to maintain it or had likely abandoned it all together._

_Whomever it had belonged to earlier mattered little as 'Andrei' pushed through the frozen and rusted joints of the door, despite being ajar it had put much resistance. Much like everything else in this raging blizzard._

_The interior of the old shed matched its exterior, old and nearing its lifespan, but it proved viable. The wind that had been battering the unit relentlessly weakened considerably when the door behind the android closed._

_-Temperature setting: Normal_

_-Current status: Joints at 40% efficiency. Movement severely hindered._

_-Current course of action: Wait for favorable weather conditions._

_One could mistake the machine taking in a sigh of relief as it sat itself down against the wall of the shed. It could sense its own limbs screeching within itself as it tried to fight off the cold, hopefully faring far better than how it did outside._

'_Andrei' could guess that it would be a while until the blizzard subsided enough for it to move about again._

_With that in mind, it decided that the best course of action was to save power until then._

_Switching into sleep, the machine slowly slumped as it powered down to its most basic functions of preservation. Its eyes switching off and its body now motionless, the A.I. within started to sift through its files and functions to determine the best course of action for the next day…_

* * *

_**The A.I. had been recounting its numerous memories and parameters for what had seemed to be hours, from its creation to the reprogramming. One that had stuck considerably was its first bout of combat with Team RWBY, after the termination of Qrow Branwen, which was done so as the huntsman slept, defenseless as the group had rested within the confines of Atlas late at night.**_

_**The first to engage the unit was an enraged Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, an emotional response that had left the elder sister most vulnerable. An opportunity that was mercilessly exploited by the android.**_

_**Regardless of the futile attempts to save the elder sister on part of the younger sibling and the faunus, Yang ended up with a hole in her chest cavity, with the unit's own bare fist as the weapon of choice. The fight concluded not long after as the remaining three released an unforgiving barrage that ultimately brought down the unit.**_

_**The footage had already ran several loops, 10 times in total, what can be described as puzzlement had kept the A.I. in place.**_

_**This unit was designed for the sole purpose of disabling and killing most huntsman, yet despite eliminating the greatest threat presented by Qrow Branwen prior to the fight. The unit ultimately failed in killing the entirety of team RWBY. The unit had gauged the fighting capacity of each fighter and planned accordingly, partially succeeding, but not as it had planned.**_

_**Why had it lost? Everything had been based on sound logic and planning, yet the wrath of the young and emotional Huntresses brought it to the point of termination. Did their wrath enhance their abilities to higher levels, a strategy he had failed to foresee, or was there something it had failed to account for?**_

_**It had no answer.**_

_**Ultimately, it had failed and now it follows their every command, despite RWBY's reservations.**_

_**The reprogramming had been Ironwood's idea, if this unit had proven capable of killing experienced Huntsmen, whether in their sleep or otherwise, then why not use it? Blake and Ruby had staunchly opposed the idea at first, their fury fueling their objections, but their protests faded when the realization of how hopeless the situation was struck them.**_

_**They had been fighting Salem for several long years by that point, losing all of team JNPR in the prior two, Jaune was the last of them to fall. Raven's tribe had also been snuffed out, Salem had no want for bandits in her new world. Oscar also had disappeared not long after that, whether he was still alive or had perished was an unknown, regardless of his fate, one thing was clear at that day, mercy was scarce when it came to Salem.**_

_**The A.I. wasted no more time to ponder as it shifted its attention elsewhere. If it still had time, then it will use it to for practical purposes.**_

_**With a simple flick of light, the area around it shifted into an arena.**_

_**The machine formed itself into a humanoid form and assumed a stance, opposite of it was the members of team RWBY, ready to take it down once more.**_

_**The simulation then began..**_

* * *

Author's note

Hey guys, sorry it's taken a while to upload another chapter. College has been quite heavy with the workload and I couldn't consistently write up the chapter in a timely matter. Hopefully, I can now keep up a better schedule with the bulk out of the way.

Those of you who still stuck around to read this, I'm very appreciative of your dedication and I will do what I can to reward that. Love ya.


End file.
